NANI!
by Elf and Imp
Summary: (Y)Bakura has a dream, and Ryou introduces good ol' Sigmun Freud. Then its off to The GAME SHOP! To play a game of 'who do you love' with YAMI! !!!!SHONEN-AI/YAOI!!!! YB/YY hint of Y/J


Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Done on a sugar-high. RUN!  
  
By: Elf (Elf: ^_^ Hehe! Who needs Imp's help!?)  
^*^*^*^*^^*NANI?!?!*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"PHARAOH NO BAKA!"  
  
"BAKAYARO TOMBROBBER!"  
  
"MAKE INU!"  
  
"Blind-as-a-Bat Baka Albino!"  
  
Yami and Bakura glared at each other, panting as they tried to regain their breath.  
  
"I HATE you!" Yami growled.  
  
"Its mutual." Bakura growled.  
  
"I should have put YOU in that damn puzzle!"  
  
"Should have thought of that earlier, baka!"  
  
Glare scowl snarl growl foam-at-the-mouth.  
  
Molten cinnamon eyes glare at raging amethyst, and suddenly . . .  
  
Smile.  
  
"What the hell are you grinning at Pharaoh No Baka?!"  
  
"You."  
  
Eye brows arch. "Why?"  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No, You REALLY don't wanna know."  
  
"Just tell me already, baka!"  
  
"I don't wanna tell you."  
  
"Pha~raoh no Ba~ka . . ."  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh. If you REALLY wanna know . . ."  
  
" . . ." Threatening glare.  
  
"You're kinda cute when you're acting like a homicidal maniac."  
  
". . . NANI?!?!?!"  
  
" . . ." Smirk.  
  
"Stop playing games, baka!"  
  
"Whose playing games?"  
  
". . ." strange look.  
  
"You think I didn't mean that?"  
  
"Ano . . . ano . . ."  
  
Yami laughed. "I told you ya didn't wanna know."  
  
"'I Told you so, I told you so'." Bakura snapped in a whiny voice. "Ra, can you GET any 'high and mighty'er?!"  
  
" . . ." Yami thought about it. "Probably."  
  
". . ." Bakura was becoming increasingly disturbed. "You're acting increasingly . . . strange . . ."  
  
Yami smirked as he sauntered up to the disturbed Tombrobber. "And you're acting increasingly . . . delicious . . ."  
  
Bakura's cinnamon eyes widened to an impossible size, and he tried to scramble away only to find that he couldn't move. Suddenly, Yami's lips were on his own, a fiery touch, spicy tasting, smooth lips moving against his. With a muffled whimper, Bakura surrendered to the sensation, kissing back.  
  
Soft hand slid over the tombrobber's chest, gliding down and up underneath his shirt.  
  
"GAAAAH!!!" Bakura shrieked, bolting out of his bed. He sweating buckets and panting, his heart thudding in his chest. "It was just a dream!" he gulped, trying to calm himself. "Scratch that! A NIGHTMARE!"  
  
Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Are you alright, koi?"  
  
Bakura froze, turned slowly, and found himself eye to eye with Yami.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Bakura wailed, tumbling out of his bed. Just a nightmare! Another nightmare! He thought to himself. He stood and looked at his bed. Empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then suddenly suspicious, he sank his fangs into his arm.  
  
"ITAI!!!" He yelped. No, he was awake now. He smiled happily glad that the nightmares were over.  
  
Ryou came stumbling into the room bleary eyed. "What the hell is going on in here?" he demanded. Bakura glomped his hikari.  
  
"It was horrible I can't believe that was actually a product of my imagination well yes I can but that's because I'm crazy but it was horrible I had a dream no wait a NIGHTMARE about Yami and we were arguing but then he said I looked cute and I was disturbed and then he kissed me and I kiss back but I don't know why and then I woke up screaming but it was another dream Ack! I mean nightmare and Yami was in my bed and then I woke up again screaming and then I bit myself!!!"  
  
" . . ." Ryou stared at his babbling yami. Then he broke out into a smile. "Let me tell you a story about a man name Freud . . ."  
  
^^^Morning^^^  
  
" . . ." Bakura was giving his hikari a disbelieving look. "You mean my subconscious (whatever the hell that is) is trying to tell me that I want Yami????"  
  
Ryou grinned happily. "Yup."  
  
" . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Bakura started to bash his head into the wall. "WWHHHHYYYYYYYY-EEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE?!"  
  
"I don't, but it could have been worse. It could have been, Oh, I dunno, say, Peggy?"  
  
Bakura gave his hikari a strange look and shuddered. "It could have been better, too. It could have been Malik or Maliku."  
  
" . . ." Ryou was looking at his yami strangely.  
  
"Nani?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Malik or Mariku?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Not Anzu or Mai."  
  
". . . So I'm gay, sue me." Bakura snapped. Ryou glomped his yami.  
  
"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" He cheered. "Hey, me, too! I'm in love with this amazingly cute guy at the video store! His name is Kenshin!"  
  
". . . So thats why you're always going there."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
" . . . Back to the Yami problem."  
  
Ryou climbed off Bakura. "Go to him, Tell him you love him, make Loooooove to him!"  
  
" . . ." Bakura was giving Ryou strange looks again.  
  
Ryou squealed happily. "You didn't deny it!"  
  
"Deny what?!"  
  
"That you love him!" "NANI!?"  
  
"Freud strikes again!"  
  
"URUSAI!!!!"  
  
The house resounded with crashes. ~!~~Later~~!~  
  
Bakura grumbled. He had allowed his light to drag him this far, but right outside the Gameshop, Bakura dug in his heels and wouldn't budge.  
  
"Come on, Baku-chan! Onegai?!" Ryou plead, puppy eyes out in full force. Bakura just snorted. Little did his light know that the tombrobber had INVENTED 'puppy eyes'.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Cuz you'll tell them. I know you too well."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I . . .I . . . I'll Promise I won't!"  
  
" . . . 'm listening."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I won't tell Yugi nor Yami you're maddly in love with -HMPH!"  
  
"BAKA! DON'T SAY IT!" Bakura shriek, tempted to shift his grip lower and strangle him.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
Bakura and his light both look over to see Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yami smirks. "Oh? The Baka Tombrobber is madly inlove with someone?"  
  
"Urk!"  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura strange. Granted, its not everyday the Ryou's evil Soul-stealing yami falls to the ground, making undignified sounds.  
  
"You really are pathetic, yami." Ryou said cheerfully. "I don't know why you don't just tell him-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Bakura wailed. "IT ISN'T FAIR! I DUN WANNA FEEL THIS WAY AND I'LL TELL KENSHIN IF YOU TELL HIM!!!"  
  
Ryou pales. "You WOULDN'T!"  
  
Bakura leapt to his feet, having gained his advantage. "I WOULD! Just try me! HAH! Yami no Bakura NEVER bluffs!"  
  
" . . ." Ryou suddenly giggles.  
  
"What?!" Bakura demanded.  
  
||'No' can mean different things, Bakura. It can mean 'of', as in Darkness of Bakura. Or it can show possession. As in, oh, I dunno, Yami's Bakura?||  
  
" . . ." Bakura became pale as a sheet. "URUSAI!"  
  
Ryou giggled.  
  
Yami and Yugi just looked lost and confused.  
  
"What are we missing?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I told Bakura that-UMPH!"  
  
Bakura had slapped his hands over Ryou's mouth. "You told me NOTHING!"  
  
"Um . . . yeah. Well, anyway, Yami is staying at the shop while me n' Ryou go out, Bakura. But I'm not trusting Yami alone, so you have to stay."  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
"Wow, Bakura is that your catch-phrase?" Ryou demanded happily.  
  
"I'm SOO not staying anywhere with Pharaoh No BAKA!"  
  
"I'll Tell YAAaaaaaa~miiiiieeeeee!" Ryou sang. Bakura glared.  
  
"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST! MWUAAHAHAH!" Bakura pounced on Ryou only be dragged off by none other that Yami. Literally hanging from the pharoah's grasp, he blushed.  
  
Ryou giggled at his yami before heading off with Yugi. Bakura growled, yanked himself out of Yami's grasp, and stalked inside, flinging himself onto the couch. Yami stood over him and glared.  
  
"What?! What do you want?!" Bakura demanded. Yami's lips curled into a smirk as he flopped down beside the white haired demon.  
  
"So, who is Baku-chan madly in love with?"  
  
"Oh, bug off, baka. Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm bored, you're here, and there isn't anyone whose gonna come looking for cards."  
  
"Bleh." Another undignified noise. "'m not gonna tell you."  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
"Its probably your punk hikari."  
  
"Nope. Guess again."  
  
" . . . that blond baka."  
  
"Nice try, but no sugar."  
  
". . .ew, don't tell me its Anzu."  
  
"BLEH!"  
  
Bakura laughed straight out at that. "Male or female?"  
  
"Baka, I'm not telling before you do!"  
  
Exasperated sigh. "Were you not listening when we were outside of the shop? Me n' Ryou kept saying HIM."  
  
"Heh." Yami was blushing in embarassment. "So I wasn't paying attention, so what?"  
  
"Hn. Male or female, baka."  
  
"Male."  
  
"Someone I know?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ugh. This life or previous?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Hmm . . . Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Argh. Malik?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Who the hell is it?!" Bakura growled. "I've named off everyone."  
  
Yami laughed. "Nevermind, nevermind."  
  
"Nevermind?! I otta NEVERMIND you!"  
  
"Violent, aren't we?"  
  
"Being blackmailed and knowing you can't have what you want does that to a yami."  
  
". . ."  
  
It was silent, but not one of those silences that drive you crazy, that make you wanna run in a circle gibbering about lavender eyes. It was actually kinda comforting. Like the night, and darkness. Darkness loves Darkness, though it can't survive without Light.  
  
"We're crazy, aren't we, Baku-chan?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
A soft sigh. "And evil."  
  
"Of course."  
  
". . . Our aibous are crazy, Baku-chan."  
  
"Aa, and stop with the 'Baku-chan'! Whats with BAKU-CHAN?! Why must everyone call me 'Baku-chan'?!"  
  
"Heh. Only Ryou and me just now have ever called you that!"  
  
"Yeah, well, stop it! I realize you like to annoy the hell out of me, but I'm SO not in the mood!"  
  
". . . So who are you in love with?"  
  
"Baka." Like I'm telling you its you!  
  
"A baka, eh? Didn't really see you to be the type to fall for a baka."  
  
"Humph. Yeah, well . . ."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Baku-chan."  
  
"Baka."  
  
" . . ."  
  
" . . ."  
  
Pounce!  
  
Bakura squeaked in surprise when Yami suddenly pounced on him, pinning him to the couch. Yami sat on his chest, smirking down at the lost and confused albino.  
  
"Gotcha, Baku-chan."  
  
"Get off me, baka!"  
  
Yami just chuckled, and suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Bakura's. His tongue slipped out to quickly touch the cool soft skin, and they gave way in surprise. Not about to waste this chance, he pressed on, gently exploring the warmth offered. Bakura gave a muffled sound, reacting to the kiss, hands tangling in wild tri-colored hair.  
  
Ding-jiggle-ping!  
  
"Hey, Yami, Bakura! We're . . ."  
  
Yami sat up straight, and slowly looked back over his shoulder. Ryou and Yugi were standing in the doorway, gaping. Slowly, Bakura's face came into view. They took a double-take.  
  
" . . . Back?"  
  
"Ano . . . Hi aibou." Yami said, blushing  
  
"Bah, go away. You're interrupting." And with that, Bakura dragged Yami back down.  
  
Yugi and Ryou made a quick exit.  
  
". . .heh, I guess that takes care of that." Ryou said weakly.  
  
" . . . Acutally, I'm inspired. Ja ne, Ryou-kun. I've gotta find Jounouchi!"  
  
~~~Owari~~~~~  
  
Elf: ^ _ ^ *is sugar high* YAY!!! I FINALLY wrote one! ^.^  
  
Imp: . . . Yeeeeeeah . . . ano, good for you.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ Elf: ^ ^ I know where the submit review button is! *looks proud* Readers: O__o 


End file.
